Return to Franciade
by EnigmaticAssassin
Summary: Elise and Arno arrive in Franciade, and Arno is convinced that a woman in the town may be his long lost mother. Elise and Arno head to the orphanage to visit this woman.


August 26th, 1803*

Elise de la Serre, Arno Dorian, and their three and a half year old son Francois arrived in the small town of Franciade at the height of the afternoon. Elise had remembered hearing stories of what Arno had done in the town nine years ago in 1794, after their altercation with Germain. She remembered Arno telling her that he took her to the Hopital de la Charite, left her there and mourned for her here in Franciade. While he was mourning, he sought passage to Egypt, wanting to leave France. He told her that de Sade had a ship that was to leave from Marseille in four days, and that he had to obtain Condorcet's Manuscript for de Sade to get Arno to Egypt. After acquiring the manuscript for de Sade, Arno witnessed the arrest of Napoleon Bonaparte. As he was about to set off for Egypt, he received a letter from an informant of the hospital, saying that Elise was alive and breathing. Arno rushed over to the hospital, and found Elise, with her eyes open and smiling. Elise remebered seeing Arno's eyes, overwhelmed with joy, with tears running down his face. Over those nine years, Arno recruited Elise into the Assassins, and started a family.

"Why are we here in Franciade, honey?" Elise asked her husband. Arno turned his head to look at Elise.

"I want to tie up some loose ends." Arno replied. "I Was going to do it before I left nine years ago, because Madame Margot said she had a son, and she looked a lot like my mother. But you required my attention the most." He flashed her a smile. Elise returned a smile. Francois looked up at his father.

"What's Franciade?" Francois asked Arno, trying to pronounce the last word correctly.

"Franciade is the town we are in, little man." Arno told his son, as he scooped him up into his arms, and continued the walk through the city. Elise observed the city, which was more colourful and lively than Arno had described. Arno told her that the town was a disaster, which had been looted and destroyed over the course of the Revolution. Elise and Arno approached a red building, which appeared to be an orphanage.

"This is it." Arno told Elise, as he knocked on the door. A slot in the door opened, and two eyes peered out.

"You are?" the voice asked.

"Arno, and my wife, Elise. We are here to see Madame Margot." Arno stated.

"Very well." the voice replied. The man behind the voice opened the door, and let Elise and Arno in. Upon entering the orphanage, Elise noticed all the kids running around the play area, and somehow, to Elise's amusement, saw Francois playing with some of the kids in the play area. She watched her son play for a little bit, until she realized she couldn't find Arno. She quickly scooped up Francois , and went upstairs. She heard Arno conversing with a teenage boy.

"So, how have you been, Leon? It's been a long time." Arno asked. Leon. That must have been the boy who helped Arno acquire the manuscript and defeat the raiders, Elise thought.

"I've been well." Leon replied. "My mother is going to be coming back from Spain within the coming weeks. I am looking forward to her arrival."

Leon caught wind of Elise and Francois.

"Who is that?" Leon asked Arno, sounding confused.

"That is my wife, Elise, and our son Francois." Arno replied, beckoning Elise to come into the room. She sat down beside Arno.

"Where were you when Arno was here?" Leon asked Elise.

"That's another story for another day." Arno replied, with a chuckle. Elise caught wind of a middle aged woman enter the room. Madame Margot, the orphanage owner, Elise thought.

"Welcome back." Margot greeted Arno. Arno nodded his head and smiled. "Leon, you are needed downstairs. The kids are getting wild down there."

Leon nodded his head, and darted downstairs.

"Xavier told me that a hooded man wanted to see me." Margot began, "Tell me, why did you come back to Franciade?"

"I have some questions to ask." Arno replied. "I remember you telling me you had a son, correct?"

Margot nodded her head. "I did, yes. But I lost him when I found out his father's true calling."

Arno cocked his head a little bit.

"Was his father's name Charles, if I may ask?"

"Yes, it was." Margot replied. "I remember his name so vividly. His name was Charles Dorian."

Arno's eyes shot up, a look of shock came across his face.

"My name is Arno Dorian, Charles Dorian was my father. Marie Dorian was my mother."

Margot was nearly in tears.

"My son, he has come back!" Margot replied, in between sobs. "I am Marie Dorian!" Elise comforted both of them, as they shared a passionate hug. Francois looked up at the lady who was his grandmother. Marie returned a look of gratitude towards Francois.

"Who is this adorable little man?" Marie asked Arno, as she ruffled Francois' red hair.

"That's my son, Francois." Arno told his mother. "This is my wife, Elise." Elise bowed towards Marie, and gave her a smile in return.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marie." Elise said, with delight.

"We are Assassins." Arno told his mother. Elise and Arno flicked out their hidden blades quick, and then retracted them. She returned a stern look to her son. "We avenged Elise's father over the course of the Revolution. We came back from Rome, a couple of months ago, with father avenged."

Marie nodded her head, got up, and been to walk out, beckoning them to come along. "I guess a woman's view changes over time. I'm delighted to hear you've done wonders for your Brotherhood, much like your father."

"I'm so glad you found yourself such a loving wife, Arno." Marie told her son, as the three of them walked outside. "I must get back to running this orphanage."

"You don't have to." Arno replied sternly. "Come back to Paris, with us. For a while."

Marie held her hand to her chest.

"May I?" Marie asked.

"You may." Elise replied, with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Marie said, as she gave both Elise and Arno a hug, and quickly went inside for a moment. Elise and Arno stood out by the carriage for a few moments, and waited for Marie. After a little wait, Marie came back out of the orphanage, with Francois in hand. Elise and Arno let out a little laugh. Arno opened the carriage door for his mother, and helped her into the carriage. Elise hopped into the carriage and sat across from Marie. Arno grabbed Francois gently and sat him on on her lap, and got into the carriage. Arno banged on the side of the carriage, signalling the driver to get going. The driver snapped the reins, and the horses galloped past the Basilica, out of Franciade, and onto Paris.


End file.
